Alfred le héros
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Lightning Falcon, 16ans, héros. Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Alfred le héros est là pour vous aidez ! Que ce soit via internet ou IRL n'hésitez pas à m'envoyez un message si vous en avez besoin.
1. Chapter 1

Je reviens avec une fic que j'espère bien finir cette fois-ci, ça va parler de harcèlement scolaire et beaucoup dénoncer. Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où je vais aller mais je préviendrais dans les chapitres si y'a quelque chose qui peut choquer. Je ne met que T pour le moment car même si il y a des choses et mots horrible c'est ce que les enfants se font entre eux.

* * *

« Regardez c'est Alfred F. Jones, le délinquant ! Il se serait fait renvoyé d'au moins une dizaine d'établissements ! »

« Pas si fort il va t'entendre. »

« Il paraît qu'il a envoyé plusieurs élèves à l'hôpital, vous croyez ça vous ? »

« Sérieux ?! Et il a toujours le droit de venir dans une école ? »

« Il paraît même qu'il a failli tuer quelqu'un ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche encore là ? C'est derrière les barreaux qu'il devrait être. »

« Oh mon dieu ne nous approchons pas de lui. »

Alfred F. Jones, premier jour de son année de seconde, se retrouve déjà être le centre de rumeurs. Il ignore tous ceux qui parlent dans son dos avec une discrétion absolument mal caché et s'avance vers les panneaux d'affichage afin de repérer sa classe. Il ne reconnaît aucun des noms parmi les élèves de sa classe et comment aurait-il pu quand il ne cessait de changer d'établissement ? Tout le monde s'écartait sur son passage et le fuyait déjà, il venait juste d'arriver comment pouvait-on être effrayé de lui à ce point alors que personne ne le connaissait ?  
En soupirant il alla se ranger à l'endroit indiqué pour sa classe et profitant du fait que personne ne s'approchait de lui il sorti son iPhone en étant certain d'avoir son intimité. Il alla sur son twitter et consulta son profil.

Lightning Falcon, 16ans, héros.  
Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Alfred le héros est là pour vous aidez ! Que ce soit via internet ou IRL n'hésitez pas à m'envoyez un message si vous en avez besoin.

Ah d'ailleurs il venait de recevoir un message.

« Bonjour Alfred, comment se passe ta rentrée ? »

Kiku. Son ami japonais avec qui il s'était lié depuis qu'il avait créé son compte twitter.

« Tout va très bien ! Je suis seulement rentré dans l'établissement pour le moment, j'attends la longue matinée ennuyante qui va suivre, haha ! »

Kiku lui envoya une image de chat absolument adorable avec un encouragement pour sa journée.  
Alfred sourit à cela et consulta sa page, il ne racontait pas vraiment sa vie ni ses problèmes ici, c'était un héros qui aidait les autres après tout. La seule chose qu'il marquait était ses actes héroïques, peu importe qu'ils soient grands ou petit comme son dernier tweet qui indiquait : « J'ai aidé papa à passer la tondeuse. »  
Il y avait aussi des tweets qui suscitaient beaucoup d'attention comme : « J'ai cassé la figure à 3 brutes aujourd'hui. L'élève est sain et sauf. »  
Il y avait toujours des avis très partagé dans les commentaires mais ce qui l'importait le plus c'était quand il recevait un message privé de la personne qu'il avait aidé et qui le remerciait. Ça n'avait pas de prix de voir que ce qu'il faisait aidait réellement des gens, peu importe les punitions qui s'en suivait. Les rumeurs qu'il entendait sur lui étaient exagéré mais pas sans fondement. Oui il avait déjà envoyé des élèves à l'hôpital mais aucun n'avait reçu de blessures grave, oui il s'était fait renvoyé de plusieurs établissements mais pas autant que ce qu'il entendait. Il avait l'impression d'être décrit comme un vilain alors qu'il était un héros. C'était injuste mais soit, si il devait être un héros non reconnu pour ce qu'il faisait il le serait. Les remerciements des personnes qu'il aidait étaient largement suffisant comme récompense.

Leur professeur principal vint chercher la classe et elle tiqua en voyant le nom d'Alfred sur la liste. Il avait un dossier scolaire bien chargé pour son âge et on lui avait bien fait comprendre que si ça continuait plus aucun établissement ne voudrait de lui.  
Ils furent emmener dans une salle de classe et la prof leur expliqua tout un tas de choses dont Alfred ne se préoccupait pas vraiment, il fit toutefois attention à la visite du lycée, il se devait de bien connaître les lieux.  
On leur présenta ensuite les différents clubs et les conditions requise si quelqu'un voulait en créer un, finalement ils avaient l'après-midi de libre et pouvaient soit faire un tour aux différents clubs si ils étaient intéressés ou rentrer chez eux.  
Alfred choisit bien entendu de faire un tour des lieux. Il ne savait pas vraiment si il voulait rejoindre un club mais partout où il allait les rumeurs continuaient de le suivre ainsi que les regards, mais ça n'allait pas durer n'est-ce pas ? Ils finiraient par se rendre compte que c'était débile d'avoir peur de lui sans même lui avoir parler ?  
Il essaya de sourire à un groupe de garçons qui jouait au foot et ces derniers l'ignorèrent promptement pour retourner à leur jeu.


	2. Chapter 2

Un mois qu'Alfred était au lycée et les choses n'avaient pas changé. Les rumeurs s'étaient un peu calmé mais personne ne s'approchait de lui, on le fuyait comme la peste et on avait toujours peur de lui. Cela s'était révélé à son avantage quand il avait eu besoin d'aider quelqu'un car les types avaient direct fuit en le voyant mais le jeune homme se sentait tout de même terriblement seul et exclus.  
Hors des cours il passait son temps soit à faire ses devoirs soit dehors à se balader et aider les gens qu'il croisait sur son chemin, il aidait toujours aussi via twitter ceux qui lui demandait de l'aide et heureusement qu'il avait de quoi s'occuper l'esprit sinon il aurait bien plus de mal à faire bonne figure devant son père. Il se doutait certainement qu'Alfred ne s'était pas fait d'amis mais au moins il ne savait pas à quel point la situation était mauvaise.  
La solitude lui pesait, lui qui était très ouvert et extraverti, heureusement qu'il avait ses sessions de jeu le week-end avec Kiku pour palier un peu et que les gens qu'il croisait dehors n'avaient aucune hostilité à son égard. Les actes héroïques dans la rue se multipliaient sur son twitter.

« J'ai aidé une dame âgée à porter ses courses jusque chez elle. »  
« J'ai aidé quelqu'un avec des béquilles à rentrer dans un magasin en lui tenant la porte. »  
« J'ai fait la conversation à une dame qui se faisait harceler et les types l'ont laissé tomber dès que je suis intervenu. »

Alfred avait essayé de parler aux camarades de sa classe mais à chaque fois qu'il leur adressait la parole ou qu'il essayait de rejoindre une conversation les autres se taisaient d'un coup et s'éloignaient de lui ou alors arrêtaient de parler. En sport la situation n'était pas mieux, personne ne voulait de lui dans leur équipe et le prof devait imposer à un groupe sa présence à chaque fois. A croire qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'horrible pour mériter ce traitement.  
Finalement un petit groupe décida d'être plus téméraire que les autres en s'en prenant à lui après les cours pour vérifier si toutes ces rumeurs étaient fondées.  
Alfred se retrouva entouré par trois types dans un endroit où il n'y avait personne d'autre et se pris des insultes auxquelles il resta de marbre et quand on essaya de lui envoyer un ballon dans la figure il se contenta d'esquiver tout en continuant de fixer ses « agresseurs ».

« Ouah eh ça craint, tu crois qu'il va en venir aux mains ? »

Comme si vous ne veniez pas de le faire.

« Il va nous envoyer à l'hôpital ! »

Quel courage après m'avoir agresser avec un ballon.

« Barrons-nous d'ici ! »

Alfred regarda le petit groupe s'enfuir à toute vitesse et repris son chemin vers la sortie du lycée.  
Les brutes étaient tellement courageuses, elles s'en prenaient toujours à quelqu'un par petit groupe et quand elles voyaient que leur insultes ou attaques n'avaient aucun effet elles abandonnaient rapidement la partie. Alfred savait y faire avec eux mais malheureusement elles arrivaient à affecter un bon nombre de personnes et dans ces cas-là le jeune homme ne pouvait les laisser seul, il suffisait d'être affecté une fois pour qu'elles recommencent et ne lâchent jamais leur cible.

Le lendemain les rumeurs avaient redoublé et les profs le regardait de très près, personne n'avait été blessé alors ils ne pouvaient rien dire mais les fameux agresseurs d'Alfred s'étaient retrouvés en victime et relataient les évènements d'hier comme si Alfred les avait agressé. Cela énerva grandement le concerné mais il savait très bien qu'avec son dossier personne ne le croirait si il disait la vérité alors il se taisait et faisait comme si de rien était. L'avantage de se faire prendre par un groupe dans un endroit isolé était qu'il n'y avait pas de témoin, que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre.

* * *

« Alfred, on se moque toujours de moi parce que je suis premier de la classe. »

Kiku.

« Insulte-les en anglais xp »

« Hum je ne sais pas ce qui serait approprié dans ce cas là... »

« Hum tu as pas un équivalent en langue savante genre Grec ou Latin ? »

« Il y a bien du chinois ancien… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Good luck **»**

* * *

« Hum Alfred comment ça se passe au lycée ? »

Son père était assis dans son fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main, ses gros sourcils froncé d'inquiétude.

« Très bien Arthur, t'as bien vu mes notes, non ? »

Alfred lui fit son plus beau sourire même si le cœur n'y était pas il savait très bien rester souriant.

« Oui mais je parlais de comment tu te sentais au lycée, est-ce que tu t'es fait des amis ? »

« Oh regarde y'a un nouveau film d'Harry Potter qui va sortir au cinéma, faut qu'on aille voir ça ! »

Son père soupira en comprenant parfaitement qu'Alfred voulait changer de sujet et que donc il avait mis les pieds sur un terrain délicat. « Oui bien sûr. »

Le sujet était évité pour le moment mais Arthur ne se contenterait pas de ces esquives bien longtemps.

* * *

« Alfred je… Je crois que je vais avoir des ennuis. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai vu une insulte dans un livre que j'ai lu l'autre jour et ça avait l'air approprié mais… Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement depuis que j'ai dit ça. »

« T'as dit quoi ? »

« Je leur ait dit de me foutre la paix en chinois ancien. »

Alfred ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant son téléphone.

« T'inquiètes, je pense pas qu'ils reviendront t'embêter après ça. »

* * *

« Vous allez devoir travailler en groupe sur un sujet de votre choix et en faire un exposé devant le reste de la classe. »

Cours d'histoire, un sujet de notre choix hein ? Ah mais zut que suis-je bête, elle a dit en groupe.

« Est-ce que tu veux te mettre avec moi ? »

Une toute petite voix qu'il entendit à peine semblait se diriger vers lui et Alfred releva la tête de sa feuille blanche. Il y avait quelqu'un devant lui, il avait l'air très mal à l'aise et personne dans la classe n'avait fait attention à lui.

« La prof t'as forcé à te mettre avec moi ? »

« Hein ? Non je… »

« Depêchez-vous de former vos groupes et de trouver un sujet, je veux que alliez faire des recherches à la bibliothèque avant la fin du cours ! »

De toute évidence le jeune homme était venu de lui-même vers Alfred. Ce dernier adressa son plus beau sourire au blondinet qui se tenait devant lui et le regarda un peu plus en détail. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus clair que les siens, ses yeux viraient sur le violet et ils étaient eux aussi cachés par une paire de lunettes similaire à celles d'Alfred.

« Je m'appelle Alfred, et toi ? »

« Ma-Matthew... »

Alfred lui tandis la main et après un moment d'hésitation Matthew la lui serra.

« Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi je devrais avoir peur. »

Alfred se mit à rire ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part du prof.

« Alors, des idées pour notre sujet ? »

« Eh bien je…. Vu que c'est libre je me demande si on peut le faire sur un autre pays... »

« Et tu voudrais le faire sur quoi ? »

« Les liens entre le Canada et les États-Unis. »

« Ça me va. Reste plus qu'à savoir si la prof approuve. »

Heureusement pour eux la prof avait été ravie par cette demande qui sortait de l'ordinaire et avait acceptée, ils n'avaient plus qu'à faire leur recherches et briller lors de l'exposé. 

* * *

Si quelqu'un sait comment je peux mettre une étoile dans le texte j'aimerais bien... Il veut pas de mon étoile après Good luck.


	3. Chapter 3

« Alfred je n'ai pas eu d'ennuis finalement et tu avais raison on ne se moque plus de moi, merci beaucoup ! »

« De rien Kiku ! »

Alfred lui envoya une image d'ours polaire.

« J'ai rencontré l'ours polaire le plus adorable de ma vie. »

Kiku compris bien entendu le sous-entendu derrière cette phrase, il avait senti qu'Alfred était plus joyeux lorsqu'ils parlaient en vocal, enfin Alfred avait toujours l'air joyeux mais sa joie semblait plus réelle et non forcé.

* * *

« Papa je peux inviter quelqu'un à la maison ? »

Son père sursauta de son fauteuil et offrit un grand sourire à Alfred.

« Bien sûr ! »

« Merci, c'est pour bosser en fait alors t'excites pas de trop. Et ne fait pas à manger ! »

* * *

Mi-Novembre. Alfred était devenu ami avec Matthew. Il avait appris que Matthew venait du Canada, ça s'entendait à son accent, et aussi qu'il était très timide. Il avait du mal à s'imposer face aux autres et on l'ignorait bien souvent, Alfred avait donc compris qu'il ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui l'évitait car ils avaient peur de lui mais tout simplement que le canadien avait mis un moment à rassembler son courage pour lui parler. Et il était très heureux que Matthew lui ait parlé, depuis ce jour tous deux s'entendaient à merveille et restaient ensemble au lycée et même parfois après. Leur exposé avait bien avancé et il ne restait plus qu'à répété car ils avaient prévu quelque chose de grandiose, enfin surtout Alfred et il avait dû passer un moment à convaincre son ami que ça serait une bonne idée. Ils devaient aussi taper un minimum leur exposé et apprendre ce qu'ils allaient dire alors ils avaient convenu de se retrouver chez Alfred pour ça vu qu'ils pourraient travailler tranquillement sur leur projet.

Alfred s'était levé tôt tant il était excité qu'un ami vienne chez lui, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait hâte, même si c'était pour travailler. Son père semblait autant excité que stressé qu'un ami d'Alfred vienne à la maison et même si il faisait de son mieux pour paraître calme Alfred le voyait jeter beaucoup trop de regard à la fenêtre pour que cela paraisse naturel et il multipliait les tasses de thé.  
Le jeune homme s'était habillé de manière décontracté comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas à porter son uniforme, soit un sweat avec un jean et ses magnifiques chaussons à motif de Gryffondor offert par son paternel. Matthew n'arrivait qu'en début d'après-midi mais Alfred ne tenait pas en place et avait décidé de faire le ménage et le repas pour passer le temps, il ne comptait que très peu sur son père pour cela depuis qu'il avait le droit de se servir de la cuisine tout seul. Arthur le regardait faire en lisant un livre, enfin en essayant car il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les mots et relisait plusieurs fois la même phrase avant de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait déjà lu. Il devait faire bonne impression, il devait donner toutes les chances possible à son fils pour que son ami se sente bien ici et ait envie de revenir, pas qu'il trouve le père bizarre. Et Arthur n'étant pas un naturel pour le contact social contrairement à son fils avait très peur de foirer. Il fit à peine attention à ce qu'il mangeait au repas de midi et Alfred le regardait bizarrement, mince qu'avait-il fait ?

« Je croyais que tu trouvais ma manière de couper les tomates grossière ? »

« Hein ? Ah euh si mais tu as fait des progrès ! »

« Mouè... »

Alfred engloutit son repas aussi vite que l'éclair, il mourrait de faim à avoir nettoyé partout dans la maison et de toute façon il avait presque toujours faim.

« Alfred je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois de ne pas manger aussi vite ! »

Le jeune homme sourit à son père avant de laver son assiette et ses couverts et de retourner dans sa chambre pour attendre Matthew. Arthur débarrassa le reste de la table et retourna stresser dans son fauteuil, il ne savait rien de ce Matthew en plus, Alfred ne lui en avait pas vraiment parler alors il ne savait pas quoi faire pour faire bonne impression. Quand la sonette retentit il entendit Alfred débouler de sa chambre pour aller ouvrir la porte et il essaya d'avoir l'air le plus normal possible.  
Alfred accueillit son ami avec un sourire radiant.

« B-Bonjour Alfred. »

« Salut Matthew ! »

Alfred lui pris le bras et le fit rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison, il fit un tour au salon pour lui présenter rapidement son père et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de discuter il entraîna Matthew dans sa chambre et la lui montra d'un air fier. La chambre de l'américain était plutôt bien rangée pour une fois ce qui permettait d'y admirer la décoration, elle était peinte en bleu ciel et les murs étaient parsemé de posters de jeux vidéo principalement. Il avait son lit à l'effigie de Link, sur le mur à côté de ce dernier était écrit « Héros Alfred » avec de grandes lettres qui étaient fixés au mur, le dessus de ses meubles était jonché de figurines et autres goodies que l'on retrouvait également sur son bureau. Il avait une télé dans un coin de la chambre et un meuble en dessous qui contenaient toutes les consoles de jeu de l'américain, deux placards qui faisaient toute la hauteur de la chambre et sur lesquels il y avait des goodies accrochés ou aimantés dessus et enfin les rideaux qui étaient blanc avec des étoiles bleus dessus, tout comme le plafond.

« C'est euh… Très joli. »

« Tu en reste sans voix n'est-ce pas ? »

Alfred lui fit un clin d'œil et Matthew rigola.

« C'est cela. La chambre du terrible délinquant Jones est tout ce qu'il y'a de plus innocent. »

Alfred rigola et les deux se mirent à travailler.  
A peine une heure après ils entendirent toquer à la porte et Arthur apparu avec des tasses de thé et des petits gâteaux qu'il avait fait, il leur laissa et ressorti sans s'attarder en ayant peur de les déranger trop longtemps dans leur travail et aussi surtout de se ridiculiser même si les présentations s'étaient bien passé.  
Matthew allait prendre un gâteau mais fut arrêté par Alfred qui s'écria : « Attend ! »  
Le jeune homme regarda les petits gâteaux sous tous leur angles, en pris un pour goûter et déclara : « C'est bon ils sont sans danger tu peux en prendre. »

Matthew fur déconcerté par cela mais mangea tout de même le gâteau qu'il avait entre les mains et le trouva délicieux.

« Arthur est… Hum disons que c'est pas très souvent qu'il réussit ce qu'il cuisine et j'avais pas très envie que mon partenaire se retrouve malade. »

« Quelle charmante attention de ta part. »

« Que crois-tu, un héros ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un dans une situation de potentiel danger ! »

Matthew rit et ils reprirent leur travail tout en buvant et mangeant à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, le jeune canadien n'avait bien sûr aucune idée de ce qu'Arthur pouvait faire en terme de cuisine vu que ce qu'il venait de goûter était parfaitement comestible. Alors quand il se fit tard et qu'Arthur l'invita à rester pour dîner il allait accepter mais Alfred ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« Oh Matthew est trèèèès fatigué après notre dur séance de travail, je crois qu'il va s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre si je ne le ramène pas très rapidement chez lui ! »

Le canadien eut à peine le temps de lâcher un « Eh » de protestation qu'il se fit embarquer hors de la maison par Alfred et dans sa voiture, ou celle d'Arthur il ne savait pas très bien.

« Y'avait-il vraiment besoin de faire cela ? »

« Oh que oui ! Tu ne veux pas un repas préparé par Arthur, crois-moi. »

* * *

« Jones et Williams à votre tour. »

Le grand moment était enfin arrivé. Aujourd'hui était le jour où Alfred et Matthew passaient pour leur exposé d'histoire et les deux amis avaient mis des vêtements typique de leur pays pour l'occasion, on leur avait jeté des regards étranges mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupait. Alfred portait la tenue d'Oncle Sam et Matthew l'uniforme de la gendarmerie royale du Canada, il était au summum du stress et sentait qu'il allait se ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Alfred lui lançait de grands regard encourageant mais malgré ça Matthew ne sentait pas du tout qu'il allait briller sur scène. Heureusement Alfred commença ce qui permit à Matthew de se reprendre, ils avaient appris leur notes et avaient un papier sur le bureau au cas où si une date leur échappait mais hormis cela ils étaient prêt pour une représentation théâtrale.  
Quand Alfred lui donna la réplique Matthew réagit instinctivement, son corps se souvenait de leur séance d'entraînement et tout d'un coup ceci n'était rien d'autre qu'une autre séance où ils allaient rigoler ensemble. Ils avaient tout prévu pour capter l'attention de leur publique et les faire rire, même si ils faisaient des choses assez embarrassantes sur scène que le canadien n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire ailleurs. Ils avaient poussé les stéréotypes jusqu'au bout et il y avait des blagues qui revenaient quand les deux pays interagissaient ensemble, l'un dans l'autre leur exposé avait tout d'une représentation théâtrale. Le Canada faisait semblant de tirer des coups de feu sur l'Amérique quand ils étaient en guerre, Alfred faisait de même et tombait par terre de manière magistrale tout en exagérant bien la souffrance de manière ridicule jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse semblant de mourir. Il se relevait ensuite juste après pour nommer les conditions du traité de paix et au lieu d'une poignée de main ils avaient opté pour une pose pour le moins étrange, cela ressemblait fortement à la fusion dans Dragon Ball et quand leur doigts se touchèrent ils s'écrièrent : « Accord de paix signé ! »  
Ensuite ils se détachaient comme si tout cela avait été parfaitement normale et chacune de leur interactions au cours de l'histoire étaient montré d'une manière à laquelle personne ne s'attendait ce qui eut pour effet de capter l'attention de tout le monde et d'aussi faire rire, leur but avait été atteint.

« Pour conclure nos deux pays ont eu quelques différents mais ils restent très proches et de très grands amis, que ferions-nous sans nos amis canadien pour nous aider ? Il est rare que deux pays voisin s'entendent aussi bien et qu'ils n'aient eu que quelques conflits mineurs entre eux, notre relation de confiance se montre par nos échanges et notre frontière, qui est la plus grande du monde je le répète, n'a aucun militaire présent pour la surveiller. Nos deux pays s'assurent d'éventuel problèmes de sécurité mais vous vous doutez bien qu'avec une frontière aussi grande c'est surtout la confiance entre les deux pays qui compte ! Nous pouvons donc décrire la relation entre nos deux pays comme deux frères s'entendant extrêmement bien- »

Alfred et Matthew se rapprochent l'un de l'autre avec un grand sourire et s'enlacent.

« -Ou alors comme deux amants. »

Alfred pris délicatement le menton de Matthew entre ses doigts et se perdit dans le regard violacé de son ami en lui lançant un regard très séducteur, les deux se rapprochent ensuite jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent presque et au dernier moment tout deux reculent dans un mouvement de parfaite synchronisation.

« Mais bien sûr vous êtes libre d'imaginer cela vous-même vu qu'il n'y a personne qui est le Canada ou l'Amérique pour nous le confirmer ! »

Ils finissent sous les applaudissements des spectateurs et s'inclinent comme lorsque des artistes finissent une interprétation sur scène. Le dernier moment à la fin avait été très osé mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier, tout le monde discutait d'à quel point ils avaient aimé ce qu'Alfred et Matthew avaient fait et partageaient déjà leur moments favoris.  
Quelqu'un se plaint qu'il aurait dû filmer, un autre qu'il aurait dû prendre des photos et d'autres furent déçu que les deux ado ne se soient pas embrassé. Le silence ne revint que quand la prof menaça d'enlever des points et le groupe suivant passa. Bien sûr Alfred et Matthew étant les seul à avoir fait un exposé pareil les élèves ne purent que trouver les autres affreusement ennuyant.  
Au fond Alfred et Matthew ne se souciaient pas tellement de la note qu'ils allaient recevoir, ils s'étaient tellement amusé à préparer leur performance et à faire celle-ci que même si ils récoltaient une mauvaise note les deux amis seraient tout de même fier de ce qu'ils avaient accompli.  
Alfred entendit même des élèves murmurer qu'il ne devait pas être si dangereux que cela si Matthew était resté aussi longtemps avec lui sans qu'il ne lui arrive quoique ce soit, les choses s'annonçaient meilleur pour lui et tout cela grâce à Matthew.


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne sais pas si c'est le même invité qui me laisse un j'aime à chaque fois mais merci.  
Merci aussi à Yui pour la review *coeur*

 **AVERTISSEMENT:** Agression physique légère MAIS mots violents. Il y a des insultes envers les homosexuels et les trans et des mots pas très joli à propos de déshabiller quelqu'un mais ce ne reste que des mots Alfred est là pour éviter que la situation ne parte à ce point.

* * *

« Je suis désolé mais vous n'avez pas assez de membre pour créer un club, revenez quand vous en aurez au moins 3. »

« Quoi ?! »

* * *

Après leur brillant exposé les autres cessèrent d'avoir peur d'Alfred, ceux qui n'avaient pas été présent savaient tout de leur performance grâce aux élèves de la classe qui l'avait raconté à leur amis d'autres classes et de fil en aiguille tous ceux qui avaient peur du terrible délinquant Jones furent au courant. Si Matthew n'avait pas fait le premier pas Alfred serait toujours craint des autres et il se rendait compte à quel point il avait eu de la chance que ce canadien ne le juge pas sur de simples rumeurs comme tout le monde semblait le faire.  
Il pouvait désormais parler avec les élèves de la classe et ces derniers se surprirent à l'apprécier, comme quoi il ne fallait jamais se fier aux rumeurs et vérifier par soi-même.  
Alfred passait tout de même la majorité de son temps avec Matthew et maintenant que sa situation était meilleur il comptait faire quelque chose qu'il avait désiré depuis très longtemps, créer un club de héros pour aider les élèves. Son compte twiter était une chose mais il aidait surtout les autres via internet, là il voulait aussi les aider IRL plus concrètement et quel meilleur moyen que de créer un club pour aider les autres ? Malheureusement sa demande fut salement rejetée car ils n'étaient que deux, lui et Matthew, et ils allaient devoir trouver au moins un autre membre pour monter leur club.  
Malheureusement encore personne à qui il en parlait n'était intéressé.

« Ne t'en fais pas on va bien trouver quelqu'un. »

« C'est plutôt mal barré pour le moment, tu crois que les gens ont encore peur de moi ? »

« Non… Quoique je n'en sais rien mais si ils ne veulent pas on ne peut pas les forcer. »

« Dommage que Kiku ne soit pas là, je suis sûr qu'il aurait accepté d'en faire partie…. Ah mais attend, et si on demandait à quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin d'être actif ? Après tout on a juste besoin de 3 membres, ce n'est pas précisé si ils doivent être actif ou non ! »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ils peuvent suspendre un club tout aussi facilement que de donner leur accord pour en créer un, il vaudrait mieux éviter de jouer avec les règles dans ce cas-là... »

Alfred fit la moue à cela et tous deux continuèrent leur chemin, ils avaient prévu de faire un tour du lycée et de continuer à demander aux élèves si l'un d'entre eux voudrait faire partie de leur club quand ils entendirent des cris au loin.

« Eh genre mais lâchez-moi immédiatement ! »

« Tu fais moins le fier sans ton petit ami hein ? »

Alfred et Matthew se précipitèrent vers là d'où venait les voix et ils assistèrent à une scène qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours mais qui les révoltèrent. Un élève en avait soulevé un autre plus petit que lui dans les airs et ce dernier se débattait comme il le pouvait pour qu'on le lâche, la brute était bien sûr accompagné par deux autres compagnons pour que les tentatives du blond à se libérer soient vaines. Ce qu'il y avait d'inhabituel à la scène était que celui qui se faisait agresser portait un uniforme féminin mais que ses agresseurs lui parlait comme si il s'était juste trompé de vêtements.

« Lâchez-le ! » S'écria Alfred quand ils furent à leur hauteur.

Les brutes se mirent à rigoler et celui qui tenait l'élève resserra son emprise sur le haut de sa victime qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

« Eh regardez c'est Jones ! »

« Il paraît qu'il n'est pas du tout dangereux, on n'a rien à craindre les gars. »

« C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Jones ? »

« Oh il se pourrait bien que je devienne violent à mon tour si vous ne le lâchez pas sur le champ ! »

« Alfred ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, si tu le fais tu- »

« Ah donc il n'est bien qu'à un cheveu de se faire expulser ? Dommage Jones, tes menaces ne nous font pas peur quand on sait que tu ne peux pas les exécuter ! »

Il se mit à rire et ses compagnons le suivirent. Alfred serra les poings, il n'allait pas rester sans rien faire, peu importe les conséquences.

« Regardez-moi un peu cette tarlouze, même pas capable de savoir mettre son uniforme correctement. »

« Y'a genre aucun problème avec mon uniforme ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Depuis quand un gars met un uniforme pour fille ? T'es complètement ridicule là-dedans ! »

« Je suis faboulous là-dedans ! »

D'autres rires de la part des brutes, Alfred bouillonne de colère et réfléchit à toute vitesse à ce qu'il pourrait faire.

« Eh mais si ça se trouve c'est vraiment une fille, vous avez vu sa tête ? On dirait pas vraiment un mec. »

« J'ai une idée les gars, et si on vérifiait par nous-même ? »

Il fit un geste pour enlever la jupe de sa victime et là Alfred ne pu se contenir plus longtemps.  
Il se jeta sur l'agresseur et cette fois-ci il dû goûter à ce qu'il venait tout juste de faire au blond, Alfred tenait sa prise si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

« Alfred ! »

Matthew était effrayé par ce que son ami venait de faire, il allait encore s'attirer des ennuis ! Sûrement il y avait une autre solution que d'en venir aux mains ?  
Alfred avait un regard à glacer le sang et semblait prêt à étrangler l'homme qu'il avait entre les mains, il s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup de poing quand il se senti soulever dans les airs. Les compagnons de la brute avaient réagit. Ils étaient à deux pour maintenir Alfred et ce dernier eut beau se débattre il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de leur emprise. Le chef des brutes repris le blond qui était resté bouche bée devant l'intervention d'Alfred et qui le regretta amèrement.

« Bordel mais genre lâchez-nous ! »

Matthew était horrifié par la tournure que prenait les évènements et ne savait absolument pas comment réagir.

« Pas dangereux du tout le Jones en fait. Je m'occupe de ce pédé là et après ça sera ton tour, j'espère que tu vas apprécier le spectacle. »

Alfred ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et donna un coup de pied maladroit au chef des brutes qui esquiva en rigolant.

« A cours d'idée on dirait hein ? Maintenant tient-toi tranquille ou je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisse plus bouger tes jambes non plus. »

Le blond lançait des regards lourd de sens à Alfred mais ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce que le jeune homme lui disait, il lui faisait des signes avec ses yeux mais tout ce qu'Alfred voyait était la main de la brute sur la jupe de sa victime et la vision d'Alfred se teinta de rouge.

« Alfred sa poche, vite ! »

Alfred ne réfléchissait plus, il donna un coup de pied dans la poche que le jeune homme avait en bas de son haut et il en ressortit une lime à ongles qui vola dans les airs et attira l'attention de tout le monde. Le blond la récupéra d'une main et s'en servit pour griffer la brute qui le lâcha sur le champ en hurlant. Le blond lui écrasa ensuite les deux pieds avec ses chaussures à talons et les cris redoublèrent. Les deux qui retenaient Alfred l'avait lâché sous le coup de la surprise et il en profita pour se précipiter aux côtés du blond pour être sûr qu'ils ne puissent plus l'atteindre. Il regarda les trois brutes avec un regard de tueur et le blond à ses côtés brandissait sa lime à ongles comme si il avait une épée entre les mains.  
Le leader n'ayant certainement aucune envie de se faire humilier plus que cela s'apprêtait à riposter.

« Stop ! J'ai filmé tout ce que vous avez fait jusqu'ici. Vous avez largement de quoi vous faire expulser, agression, atteinte à la personne et tentative de harcèlement sexuelle en voulant déshabiller un élève, vous voulez vraiment que je montre tout cela au proviseur ? »

« Si tu fais ça ton ami Jones aura des ennuis aussi. »

« Vraiment ? Il n'a fait que défendre celui que vous agressiez. »

« Il est pas sérieux hein ? Personne va croire des accusations de harcèlement sexuelle sur un homme. »

« Et ce ne sont que des petits problèmes entre lycéens, rien qui nous vaut d'être expulsé, on va résoudre ça par nous-même hein ? »

« Je suis sûr que la police ne sera pas de cet avis. Surtout le père d'Alfred quand il verra ce que j'ai filmé. »

« Attend les flics t'es pas sérieux ?! »

« On est dans la merde là... »

« Si vous arrêtez maintenant et que vous quittez les lieux je garderai cette vidéo pour moi, mais si moi ou Alfred vous voyons recommencer... »

« Tss. Venez les gars on se casse. »

Et aussi facilement que cela toutes les brutes s'en allèrent, laissant deux élèves stupéfait de s'en être sorti aussi facilement.

« Matthew tu es un génie ! » S'écria Alfred avec un immense sourire sur son visage.

« Oué genre tu nous as vraiment sauvé la mise, merci beaucoup ! »

« Ce n'était rien… Juste un coup de bluff. »

« Attends, tu vas me dire que tu n'as rien filmer ? »

« Non en effet... »

Alfred se mit à rire et le blond le suivit.

« Tu es vraiment génial Matthie. »

« Matthie ? »

« Un surnom. »

Alfred lui fit un clin d'œil et le visage du canadien se colora de rouge.

« Il a raison tu es genre trop génial ! Je m'appelle Feliks, merci de m'avoir aidé. »

* * *

Feliks n'est pas trans dans cette fic, il aime juste porter les vêtements qu'il veut, donc insultes envers les hommes aussi je suppose?


	5. Passé 1

On part dans le passé d'Alfred durant sa première année de collège où il va commencer ses débuts de héros.

 **AVERTISSEMENTS:** Harcèlement assez détaillé, personnage qui émet l'hypothèse de se suicider.

* * *

« Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive. »

« Racontez-nous ce que vous savez. »

L'enfant avait les larmes aux yeux mais comprenait que son témoignage était important alors il serra ses poings sur ses cuisses et retint du mieux qu'il put les larmes.

« Ça a commencé à la rentrée, nouvelle école, de nouvelles personnes et plein de gens que je ne connaissais pas. Je me suis rapidement liée d'amitié avec les élèves de ma classe, je n'ai jamais eu de soucis pour me faire des amis et je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Au début je ne faisais pas attention, puis j'ai remarqué que certains de mes amis se moquaient de cette élève qui était seule, je les suivait sans me rendre compte de mes paroles. Je pensais que c'était innocent, qu'on ne faisait que rire. Puis je me suis rendu compte que quand je ris avec papa on rigole toujours tous les deux, et elle ne riait jamais. J'ai arrêté de parler quand ils se moquaient d'elle mais je n'ai pas réagit plus que cela. »

« Combien de temps est-ce que ça a duré ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Plusieurs mois je pense ? Un jour je me suis blessé en sport, rien de grave mais je suis allé à l'infirmerie , et quand on m'a laissé sortir je l'ai vu dans un coin toute seule. Je ne comptais pas m'approcher mais j'ai vu qu'elle cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose dans son sac, je pensais qu'elle avait laissé tomber quelque chose et que je pouvais l'aider. Quand je lui ait demandé ce qu'elle cherchait elle a sursauté et m'a fait face comme si… Comme si j'allais lui faire du mal. Elle m'a demander où est-ce que je l'avais caché et j'ai eu beau lui dire que je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait elle insistait et m'a dit de ne pas me moquer d'elle, que je savais forcément et que j'étais dans le coup comme tous les autres. »

« Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'elle avait perdu ? »

« Un porte-clé. Je l'ai retrouvé dissimuler au-dessus des casiers. J'avais envie de l'aider quand j'ai vu à quel point cela semblait compter pour elle et même si elle ne me croyait pas… Ça va peut-être paraître idiot mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'être un héros. Et elle me parlait comme si j'étais un vilain, je me suis dit que j'étais loin d'avoir un comportement de héros et que le premier pas pour commencer était d'aider les gens. Je lui ait rendu son porte-clé et au lieu des remerciements auxquelles je m'attendais j'ai encore eut droit à de la haine de sa part, elle m'a demandé si j'en avais finalement eut marre de jouer à ce jeu et j'avais décidé de lui rendre son porte-clé. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait mais elle est partie avant que je n'ai plus d'explications.  
Ensuite c'est arrivé une nouvelle fois, et encore une autre. Je la retrouvais toujours en train de chercher quelque chose et toujours ces même accusations. Je me demandais si elle n'était tout simplement pas maladroite et ne voulait pas l'admettre mais... »

« Quelque chose est arrivé qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? »

« Oui. Je n'étais pas censé être là, je sais, mais j'avais accepté un défi débile où je devais rentrer dans le vestiaire des filles pendant le cours de sport. J'ai fait semblant d'avoir oublié de mettre mes chaussures et quand je l'ai fait remarqué au prof il a râlé et m'a dit de me dépêcher d'aller les chercher. Je suis entré dans le vestiaire du côté des garçons et je suis ressorti dans le hall, ensuite je suis allé dans celui des filles et… Il y avait encore des filles dedans. Elles étaient changées mais riaient à propos de quelque chose et j'ai entendu son nom. Je me suis caché et j'ai écouté. Et c'est là que tout s'est éclaircie. Elles parlaient de la voler et riaient d'avance de sa réaction, des endroits où elle allait chercher ses affaires la prochaine fois et qu'elles devaient trouver des meilleurs cachettes car elle trouvait beaucoup trop facilement. J'ai compris qu'elles étaient responsables et j'ai agi impulsivement en rentrant en trombe dans le vestiaire et je leur ai dit d'arrêter de faire ça et que ce n'était pas drôle du tout. Elles se sont moquées de moi puis ont criée et le prof n'a pas voulu me croire, j'étais dans le vestiaire des filles et je n'avais rien à faire ici, donc c'est moi qui me suit fait punir. »

« Je me souviens qu'Arthur s'était plaint que son innocent petit Alfred n'était plus si innocent que ça. » L'officier de police ria légèrement avant de se reprendre. « Aheum pardon ce n'était pas drôle du tout, continuez je vous prie. »

« J'ai remarqué de plus en plus les gens qui s'en prenaient à elle, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et quand je leur demandais j'avais toujours les mêmes réponses : « Parce que c'est drôle. » « Tu vois un peu sa tête quand elle cherche ses affaires partout ? » « Elle est seule de toute façon c'est sa faute si elle a pas de pote pour assurer ses arrières. » « Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? On fait que rigoler. » Je me suis rendu compte que moi aussi je pensais ne faire que rigoler en début d'année et je me suis senti vraiment honteux. Papa m'avait passé un bon savon en plus à cause de l'affaire des vestiaires et je me sentais encore plus mal parce que je n'avais aidé personne. Je l'aidais à retrouver ses affaires mais je n'arrêtais pas les vols ni les insultes à son encontre, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Papa m'a dit de ne pas frapper les filles alors je pouvais menacer les garçons mais pas les filles. Je me suis éloigné de mes anciens amis et j'ai essayé de passer plus de temps avec elle mais elle ne voulait pas de ma présence, après tout j'avais été méchant avec elle alors je comprenais mais j'essayais de la surveiller de loin. Je voyais les élèves passer et l'insulter au passage, elle faisait de son mieux pour faire comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas mais ils le faisaient tous les jours et elle était seule, je suis sûr que ça lui pesait. »

« Et ensuite vous êtes intervenu c'est cela ? »

« Oui. J'y pensais sans arrêt en dehors de l'école et à l'école, je ne savais pas comment résoudre le problème mais ça me hantait d'être un héros aussi inutile alors que je voyais des héros dans les jeux vidéo sauver tout le monde. Je voulais la sauver. Alors un jour je me suis rapproché d'elle et j'ai fait semblant d'être occupé, des garçons sont venu se moquer d'elle et vu que mes mots ne faisaient rien je les ai frappé. Papa m'avait dit de ne recourir à la violence qu'en dernier recours et j'étais à bout, je n'avais plus d'autres idées. Ça a finit en grosse bagarre, ils venaient toujours en bande et j'étais tout seul. Un surveillant est intervenu avant que nous ne soyons sévèrement blessé et je me suis à nouveau fait punir. C'était encore moi, pas ceux qui faisaient du mal. Elle m'a dit de me mêler de mes affaires, qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour l'aider. Je ne comprenais toujours pas. »

« Ils ne sont pas fait punir pour s'être battu ? »

« Tout ceux autour ont affirmé leur dires, c'est moi qui les ait frappé en premier ils n'ont fait que se défendre. On n'a pas voulu écouter mes raisons. Et elle n'avait même pas voulu de mon aide. Papa m'a encore grondé mais il m'a demandé pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne lui en ait pas parlé. Peut-être que je croyais que c'était ma mission de l'aider, ou alors parce que les adultes à l'école n'avaient pas voulu m'écouter je craignais que papa ne le fasse pas aussi. Alors je n'ai rien dit. Je me suis fait punir à la maison en plus mais j'ai enduré et j'ai cherché d'autres moyens de l'aider. »

« Et c'est là que vous avez enchaîné les punitions ? »

« Je n'ai pas trouvé de nouvelles idées alors j'ai repéré d'autres personnes qui se faisaient harceler et j'ai essayé de les aider, je ne leur avait rien fait alors ils allaient sûrement accepter mon aide. Les élèves ne m'écoutaient jamais alors j'ai passé mon temps à me battre contre eux pour protéger ceux qui se faisaient harceler. Les punitions se sont faites plus nombreuses jusqu'à ce qu'on m'annonce qu'à la prochaine bagarre je me ferai expulser. Papa a été très en colère quand on lui a annoncé ça et je crois qu'il était à bout aussi de son côté de voir qu'il n'arrivait à rien avec moi. Je croyais avoir fait tout ça pour rien, que j'allais me faire expulser sans avoir réussis à sauver qui que ce soit. Et puis elle est venue me voir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu ce que j'avais fait pour les autres et elle m'a remercié de l'avoir aidé mais que je ne devrais pas continuer de me mêler de ses affaires ou de celles des autres car ça ne servait à rien, je n'arrêterais rien et j'allais juste me faire expulser. Que j'étais idiot de prendre leur défense pour que tout me retombe dessus, que je ferais mieux d'abandonner et de retourner avec mes amis. J'étais en colère quand elle m'a dit ça, ce n'était pas mes amis mais des abrutis, et il était hors de question que j'abandonne. J'ai réussis à lui arracher un sourire et je me suis dit que c'était une première victoire. »

« Et c'est là que vous l'avez vu ce soir-là… ? »

« Je n'avais pas le droit d'aller nul part après l'école mais j'ai fait le mur avant que papa ne rentre, il m'avait dit qu'il rentrerait tard et d'aller me coucher sans l'attendre. J'avais besoin d'air frais, j'étouffais seul dans la maison. Je suis arrivé près du fleuve et je me souviens que le courant était fort et je me suis souvenu de papa qui me disait de faire très attention de ne pas tomber à l'eau car c'était bien plus dangereux que je ne le pensais. Et puis je l'ai vu, elle était près de la rambarde et fixait le fleuve. Je me suis approché et je lui ait demandé ce qu'elle faisait là, je l'ai encore fait sursauter et elle m'a a nouveau regardé avec ce regard. Je me souviens encore de ses mots : « Encore toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je t'avais dit de me laisser tranquille ! » Je lui ait répété que je ne voulais pas abandonner et elle s'est mise à rire. « Ne pas abandonner ? Alfred personne n'en a rien à faire de moi et tu voudrais me faire croire que toi, si ? C'est faux. » Je lui ait dit que ce n'était pas vrai. « Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais rien de moi. » Elle m'a posé des questions sur elle et j'ai bien dû avouer que j'étais incapable d'y répondre. « Tu vois. Tout le monde se fiche de moi, les profs savent ce que les autres me font mais s'en fichent, mes parents aussi s'en fichent, je suis allée voir la police et ils ne m'ont pas prise au sérieux, en me disant de ne pas les embêter avec des choses sans importance. Tu vois Alfred ce qu'on pense de moi, que je suis sans importance. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

« Peut-être que je devrais me jeter dans ce fleuve et me laisser emporter par le courant. »

J'ai voulu la retenir, je lui ait agrippé le bras pour ne pas qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle venait de dire et j'ai entendu des rires derrière nous.  
Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à ce moment-là mais ceux que je frappais se moquaient de moi et me faisaient des sales coups aussi, pas autant qu'à ceux qui n'osaient pas répliquer mais ça m'était paru tellement banale que je n'y avais pas fait attention.

« Encore avec ta petite copine Jones ? Quoique vous allez vraiment bien ensemble, deux blonds qui sont tous seul. »

« Oh ils se tiennent la main ! Vous allez pas vous embrassez devant nous quand même ? »

Elle a violemment retirée sa main et peur comme j'avais je l'ai à nouveau agrippé, je ne voulais pas qu'elle saute.

« Je le crois pas Jones est violent avec sa copine. »

« Oh mais non il la protège juste tout comme il nous donne une bonne leçon à chaque fois, n'est-ce pas Jones ? »

J'ai serré sa main plus fort sous l'énervement et elle a poussé un cri de douleur qui a fait rire les élèves.

« Hey et si on les poussait à l'eau ? Ils semblent prêt à sauter on dirait. »

« Oh oui ça sera une belle histoire d'amour tragique, Jones qui maltraite sa petite amie et qui se jette à l'eau avec elle. »

Les rires avaient repris et je ne comptais pas les laisser faire, je l'ai lâché et je me suis encore battu. A un moment ils m'ont poussé et je lui suis rentré dedans, je l'ai senti partir en arrière et entendu son cri. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu que je l'avais poussé sous la force de ma chute. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai plongé à sa suite en hurlant son nom. Et… Vous savez le reste mieux que moi je suppose. »

« Arthur a eut vent de la plainte qu'elle a déposé et il a voulu réagir, il craignait qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de grave alors il l'a cherché. Il est arrivé près du fleuve et il a vu des enfants perturbés parler de vous deux et du fleuve. Il a appelé le commissariat, nous a ordonné de venir tout de suite avec une ambulance et il a sauté à l'eau pour vous récupérer. »

Alfred eut un frisson d'horreur en entendant cela, il savait que son père n'allait pas bien, on lui avait dit et il ne l'avait pas vu près de lui en se réveillant à l'hôpital. Mais il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il saute lui aussi.

« Vous avez eu de la chance tous les deux, beaucoup de chance. Si Arthur n'avait pas réagit... »

Oui, si son père n'avait pas réagit Alfred pouvait très bien imaginer ce qu'il serait advenue d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »

« Nous allons aussi l'interroger et réagir avec vos témoignages, nous allons l'aider ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Je vais devoir rester ici ? »

« Je pense que ton père aimerait te voir et qu'il a des choses à te dire, tu verras avec lui. »

Alfred se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il avait été assis depuis le début de l'interrogatoire et sentit ses jambes flancher, son père, il espérait de tout cœur qu'il allait bien.

« Merci. »

Alfred sortit de la pièce et jeta un regard autour de lui, il aperçue tout de suite son père qui se précipita vers lui.

« Alfred ! »

Il eut le souffle coupé par l'étreinte de son père mais ne s'en préoccupa pas et lui rendit son étreinte en le serrant autant qu'il le pouvait dans ses bras.

« Alfred, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. »

« Moi aussi papa... »

Après plusieurs minutes Arthur se recula et regarda son fils dans les yeux.

« Il faut qu'on discute. Est-ce que tu as faim ? Soif ? Froid ? »

« J'ai un peu faim oui... »

Arthur se pinça les lèvres.

« Je ne peux pas quitter le commissariat maintenant, on a beaucoup de choses à régler. Je vais nous prendre une salle pour pouvoir discuter et je vais te commander quelque chose dans le McDonald le plus proche. »

Alfred hocha la tête pour toute réponse, il se sentait fatigué après tout ce qu'il avait raconté.  
Une fois installé dans une salle confortable et à manger dans les mains Alfred se sentait déjà mieux, son père lui souriait, rassuré de voir que son fils allait bien.

« Je ne vais pas te demander de tout me raconter maintenant, ça a dû être assez dur comme ça de le faire tout à l'heure mais j'aimerai que tu me racontes tout aussi Alfred et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit. »

Alfred décida de tout redire à son père pendant que c'était le moment, ils allaient décidé quoi faire pour l'aider après tout, il avait voulu la sauver, il comptait aider jusqu'au bout.

« Alfred… J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles au lieu de me laisser dans l'ignorance. Je ne savais pas ce qui t'arrivais. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pu. »

« Alfred même les héros ont besoin d'aide, tu ne peux pas tout faire tout seul. »

« C'est vrai... »

« La prochaine fois que tu as un soucis ou que tu veux aider quelqu'un parle-en moi d'abord, d'accord ? »

« Tu aurais su quoi faire ? »

« Nous aurions pu trouver une solution ensemble au lieu que tu ne t'attires des ennuis, même si tes intentions étaient louables. »

« Oui d'accord je le ferai, je te le promets. Mais tu vas pouvoir aider Alice ? »

« Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir. »

Arthur le prit à nouveau dans ses bras mais il dû écourter le câlin car il devait retourner au travail.

Ils avaient décidé qu'Alfred changerait d'établissement, le directeur fut plus que ravie qu'Alfred parte de lui-même et n'omis aucune objection d'autant que l'histoire avait ruiné la réputation de son établissement.  
Les parents d'Alice prirent conscience de la gravité des faits en retrouvant leur fille à l'hôpital et ils la firent aussi changer d'établissement, l'histoire fit un scandale mais aucune nouvelle mesure ne fut prise contre le harcèlement scolaire.  
L'histoire d'Alfred en tant que héros ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
